


They Realised Their Love

by emarwood



Series: While They Slept [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Crying in your Sleep, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, False Accusations, Gay Sex, Good Harry, Hugs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Screaming, Sleep, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Draco Malfoy, While They Slept, While They Were Sleeping, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: The war has ended, Voldermort is vanquished yet his reign of terror lives on in the minds of those left behind leaving nightmares instead of sweet dreams.However when you were on the wrong side of the war, will nobody help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The cries of pain and anguish pull him out of his own personal horror of dreams. His heart hammering hard in his chest leaving him gasping, the frightened gasps, shouts of horror and screams of terror coming from the other end of the dorm makes Harry think that one of his fellow dorm mates will hop to attention, help and soothe whomever it is that is having the bad dreams clearly left over from the war that they had all barely survived through made worse by being back at Hogwarts.  
However as his breath stabilises it quickly becomes apparent that nobody is moving to help at the cries of distress and horror, the cries and screams of pain and suffering continue with nobody so much as rustling their sheets.  
  
Not bothering with his slippers Harry quickly jumps out of bed and runs towards the sounds of sobbing and screaming ignoring his own beating heart and gasps of horror that his body is still going through, his need to protect shining through.  
How can anyone be deaf to this misery? Are they deliberately ignoring what’s happening? It is enough to bring even more despair to his own heart, just when he thought he could not take in any more.  
  
It does not take long for Harry to find the source of the commotion.  
  
Despite who it is there is no way that Harry can ignore such cries. How he has not woken from the dreams that are no doubt the cause of his distress, Harry has no idea. ‘Malfoy wake up.’ He reaches towards him and shakes his shoulder.  
  
Draco Malfoy is fast asleep and frightened beyond anything that Harry has ever seen. Lying on his front face to the side scrunched up tight in agony, hands clawing desperately at the sheets as if suffering through crucio.  
  
How can they all ignore this? Don’t they have a heart?  
  
‘Malfoy, come on wake up.’ Harry knows from his short time as St Mungos talking to the healers, that night terrors can sometimes prove fatal if they are bad enough and allowed to go on for too long and having a vague idea of what those nightmares might be he is fairly sure that it just might happen in front of him if he does nothing to help. He doubles his efforts with shaking his shoulder. He moves his hand down his back to soothe him when it becomes apparent that no amount of shaking him is going to waken him.  
  
The screams become a bit quieter with longer gaps of gasping in between. As they finally subside leaving only sobs, gasps of breath and tears that are not as heart wrenching as when they had when Harry had been rudely but gratefully wakened from his own nightmares. He starts to move away thinking of his own bed. ‘Won’t you stay?’ The voice is small and quiet and undeniably Draco Malfoy because no one else is visibly awake all fanning asleep and the voice is definitely coming from his bed.  
  
Harry looks him in the eye, grey watery eyes, looking like quicksilver, meets his and as he looks at him Malfoy worries on his bottom lip looking so incredibly vulnerable his mind is made for him. ‘Budge up then.’  
He does just that making room for him instantly. ‘No one has ever done this for me before.’ He confesses biting his lip again making it bleed. ‘Don’t do that.’ Harry says putting his fingers on his chin and pulling gently making the blond gasp. ‘Surely, your mother.’  
‘She loves me, but she has never been maternal.’ Draco shrugs. ‘You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.’ He says so quietly Harry wonders if this is the same Draco Malfoy that was on the Hogwarts Express earlier that day making their way back to school, the one that acted so confidently and cocky despite all that they had lived through and survived last year.  
  
‘I know, but I’m not going anywhere. Come here.’ He whispers in the quiet of the dorm room. Malfoy peels himself away from the cold stone wall where he had flattened himself to make room for Harry so they would not have to touch. Harry shuffles a little bit more into the bed and finally Malfoy rolls over a little bit closer  
  
Harry gathers him into his arms and feels him melt into his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort can be found in the strangest places. Sometime it's in the arms of those we didn't know we loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Slowly waking with a warm body in his arms Harry is at a loss for a moment to whom it could possibly be then memories of the night before creep into his mind. ‘Humm.’ Malfoy sighs content and snuggles even further into his arms. His face resting on Harrys chest his own arms embracing him back and legs entangled.  
Harry can feel his small breath through his thin t shirt and finds he likes it, a lot. Absentmindedly he drags his hand down the other mans back as he wonders at how much he very does not mind this situation at all.  
  
Looking down toward the blond he loses his breath as grey inquisitive eyes blink open to meet his, just as the blonds plump pink lower lip becomes indented with pearly white teeth. Raising his hand away from the Slytherins small of his back, he trails his fingers down his jaw instead and gently tugs on his chin again. Draco releases it with another gasp which Harry quickly swallows with his mouth as he lays his lips against those tempting soft pillows.  
  
Pulling back, he opens his mouth to apologise. ‘Don’t.’ Malfoy advises putting a finger against his lips. ‘You will only ruin it, and that…’ he looks as if he wants to start nibbling on his plump bottom lip again licking it with his tongue and rubbing his lips together, ‘…that was nice.’ He breathes leaning further into him.  
Harry looks at him as if drinking in his whole face, then seconds later meets him half way.  
  
Breaths mingle, lips tingle, hands explore and before either of them knows it clothes are cast aside.  
  
‘No, stop. Potter, Harry. Not if you don’t mean it. I just can’t.’ They both breathe heavily holding on to each other tightly as if not wanting to let the other go. Draco presses a light kiss to Harrys lips making Harry sigh.  
  
‘You know I followed you in Sixth year.’  
Draco smirks. ‘I know. You have always been about as subtle as a hippogriff Potter.’  
‘I told Ron and Hermione it was because I suspected you were up to something. But that wasn’t the only reason.’ He continues his whispering monologue as if he had not been interrupted. ‘You have always intrigued me. I always thought you beautiful.’ He blushes.  
‘But you have always hated me.’  
‘No, just the idea that you were so much like Dudley, my cousin; he helps make my life miserable outside of the wizarding world. But you’re not like him at all, are you?’ He entwines his fingers with the elegant long pale fingers gazing, star struck at the Slytherin. ‘Not anymore.’  
‘It was always an act, a way to protect myself, it was the only way I knew how.’ He whispers back, allowing his fingers to intertwine with Harrys.  
  
Smiling the blond grasps Harrys hand. ‘Draco Malfoy.’ His eyes sparkle, smiling softly at the other boy in his bed. Harrys lips twitch at the edges as if supressing a giggle. ‘Harry Potter.’  
‘Nice to meet you, I am going to kiss you now Harry Potter.’ The blond smoulders at him, Harry pretends to think about it. ‘The pleasure is all mine, and I am going to let you kiss me Draco Malfoy. I will also be kissing you back.’  
  
Gentle soft kisses and gentle touches, breaths mingle hands explore exposed skin.  
  
‘Have you ever done this before?’ Harry asks quietly, tentatively, nervously. The blond shakes his head running his hands delicately, reverently up and down the Gryffindor’s sides as Harry does the same across his chest. ‘I want you Draco.’  
‘You have got me Harry.’ Lips find each other again.  
‘Please, oh please.’ Harry sobs in pleasure bucking as the blond pushes his fingers in and out of his tight hole as he holds on to him, arms wrapped around his waist. ‘Draco, want you.’ He whimpers, stroking between the other blokes legs, using his own saliva as lubricant. ‘Please.’ He breathes kissing him.  
Finally Draco removes his fingers and shifts his weight so that Harry is lying on his back looking every inch breathtakingly a beautiful wet dream. Muttering a quick charm, his hand becomes slick with oil. Rubbing himself, he positions himself just so he can finally enter this amazing miracle that seems to want him back as much as he wants him.  
  
Firm gentle hands place themselves on his shoulders. ‘Please.’ Slowly and firmly he slides in, inch by inch. Pain filled eyes stop him in his tracks. ‘Don’t stop.’  
‘I am hurting you.’  
‘I’m a big boy, I can handle it. Please Draco, fill me. Do it quick. Oh fuck, yes.’  
‘Fuck Harry, you feel so tight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the side of the light have darkness within them, they must learn to embrace and control it or it could turn destructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Locking his limbs around the blond, his legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his chest. Harry moans out in pleasure. ‘Fuck.’ He pants loudly forgetting to be silent as Draco rocks gently in and out of him. The pressure perfect and intense, beyond anything he has ever felt before. ‘Please.’ Firm bitten lips press into his as the rocking becomes erratic. ‘I’m gonna, I can’t… oh fuck.’ Light hands start to pet his sides calming him, however disappear almost immediately. The weight of his lover disappears of the top of him in an instant.  
Harry is lost in his orgasm, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shoots his seed all over his chest. ‘Draco.’ He sighs in pleasure just as he hears the screams begin.  
  
The terror pulls him back from bliss, looking around for his lover he finds him naked, kneeling and cowering on the floor facing the rest of the room, his best friends with their wands raised behind him mouths open in shock. ‘Ron, Dean, Seamus what are you doing to him? Stop it.’ He scrambles out of bed kneels and slides himself behind him holding him. ‘Draco please, it’s going to be okay; Ron, for fucks sake.’ He shouts at the red head. ‘What are you doing?’ That is when he sees it.  
  
‘Oh good god.’ He breathes in terror. ‘You are going to kill him, stop it now.’ He shouts making the others jump and look panic stricken. ‘We can’t, there’s no counter spell.’  
‘The fuck there isn’t Ronald.’ He glares at him.  
‘He was raping you Harry.’ Zacharias Smith calls out in defiance, however his voice wavers in his conviction at the sight of Harry comforting the terrified Slytherin.  
‘No he really wasn’t.’ He cries and rocks the blond in his arms unable to tear his eyes away from Dracos nightmares that were being projected out of his mind and into the middle of the room. All the deaths and torture he had witnessed from being forced to be in the servitude of the dark wizard that made all their lives a living hell.  
  
Harry moves the blond sweaty fringe tenderly out of his eyes, off his forehead and behind his ears. ‘Somebody get help.’ He sobs as Draco screams and cries. ‘No, no,nonononono.’ He groans as the memory of Harrys capture takes over. ‘No, oh Salazar, kill me instead. Not him. Not Harry.’ He places his left hand over the blonds heart, feeling it race impossibly fast. ‘Help, somebody help him.’ His tears run unchecked down his face. ‘No. I love him. No not him.’ The Slytherin screams out.  
  
The nightmare changes to that of Hermione suffering Bellatrix, to beatings he had obviously suffered through for his deception in helping them escape. Dracos screams become weak, the strength in his body starts to diminish.  
  
‘Mr Potter, what on earth?’  
‘Professor McGonagall please, he’s dying. Help him.’  
‘Poppy?’  
‘There is no time to find his soul mate, which would be ideal in this case because…’  
‘Spare me the details and stop wasting time, help him.’ He is inconsolable, the healer nods.  
‘He needs to be lying down, this requires the help of a powerful wizard at the very least.’ She warns.  
‘I’ll do it. I managed snake face last year, I can do this. I can do this for him.’ He cries as he lifts him of the ground the blond heart stopping easy to move onto the bed. ‘There must be as much skin contact as possible.’ She carries on, he lies down next to him rolls over and gathers him in his arms. ‘The way this works is by taking magical energy and life force from one person to the other. I must warn you Potter, it is very risky.’  
‘Just do it. Save him.’ He weeps for what the blond has gone thorough, he weeps for what he is now going through as his life seems to diminish with every passing second. He weeps for what they could have been, for what they could have had.  
  
The screams have diminished to only gasps of terror so much more frightening to Harry as he realises it means that Draco is slipping away. ‘Please Draco.’ He rolls on top of him trying to keep him warm, not hearing any of the many of voices in the room, and holds him tight. ‘I love you. I didn’t know it until now, but I do, I really do. Don’t leave me. Don’t do it.’ His voice comes out slurred, his eyes feel heavy, his head feels fuzzy. However he absolutely refuses to give into sleep.  
  
-  
  
Eyes blinking, feeling gritty and so rough as if he had cried himself to sleep Harry curls himself up tight on his side not wanting to face the light of day; His heart feels heavy with sorrow that he is unable to supress. A single tear falls as he shivers in misery. A loud sob escapes him as much as he tries to keep it in, he starts to gasp as he hugs his knees to his chest as the memory from the night before hits him like a ton of bricks.  
  
A warm hand begins to stroke his back in comfort, another hand strokes his hair back and tangles the fingers in his unruly messy locks made worse from tossing and turning through most of the day as he had been far to wiped out to get out of bed, and the night. ‘I’ve got you.’ A voice whispers huskily in his ear.  
Harry cannot stop now he has started, the tears keep on coming. Every single one that he had not allowed himself to come through all the funerals he had attended allowing himself to become numb instead; every single one that he had not allowed himself for all of the friends and family he had lost, and finally for last night.  
  
‘Come on Potter don’t do this to me now. You are the strong one between the two of us.’ Rolling over and untucking himself he allows the other body to gather him into his arms and mould into him. ‘Everything is alright. Everything is going to be just fine. I am here.’ Elegant long pale fingers wipes his tears away. ‘I thought I lost you. I thought you were going to leave me too just like everyone else.’ He whimpers into the crook of the other boys neck. ‘I thought you would know better by now Potter. I am a lot more difficult to dispose of than that as you well can attest.’  
A hand gently cups his chin and tilts his head up. Green eyes meet grey Harrys breath catches in his throat. ‘I love you Draco Malfoy.’ ‘I love you too Harry Potter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
